survivors_of_the_dying_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Julie
"Natatakot ako na baka pati kayo mawala sa akin.. Pamilya ko na kayo ayaw ko na kayong mawala…" ''-- Julie talking to Jared.2.2 Si Julie ay created character at survivor ng outbreak sa storya ng Survivors of The Dying World. Nagsimula ang kaniyang storya sa Cathedral ng bulacan. Personality Isang babaeng mapagmahal sa magulang at handang gawin ang lahat matulungan lang niya ang mga taong malapit sa kanya. Matalinong babae. Matapos ng mga pangyayari sa "Huling Sulyap", Mas naging leader na siya dahil isa siya sa pinakamatandang natira kasama si Jared. Pre-Apocalypse Bago magkaoutbreak, posibleng estudyante si Julie dahil sa edad niya. Post-Apocalypse Nasa Cathedral si Julie at posibleng nakikinig ng misa ng nagsimula ang lahat. Volume I "Chapter 8 : Hinagpis ng Kahapon" Pagkabukas ng pintuan ng simbahan, nalaman ng grupo na ito pala ay si Angelo, ang pari ng bulacan at pari din ng kanilang eskwelahan. Napansin ni father na malungkot ang iba sa mga kasama ni Kyla, agad din namang sinabi ni Kyla na ito ay dahil sa mga nangyari sa kanila ng mga nagdaang araw. Nagalok ng tulong si Angelo para mapagaan ang kanilang mga loob. Sumama sa kanya sina Eli at Aria. Si Julie na kasamahan ni father ay hinatid ang grupo pwera kina Eli at Aria sa katabing eskwelahan para ihatid sa kanilang tutulugan. Habang naglalakad, naikwento ni Julie ang tungkol sa mga pulis na sinasabi niyang nagnanakaw sa kanila ng mga supplies simula ng nagsimula ang lahat. Bago umalis. nabanggit ni Anton ang tungkol sa radio na nagdala sa kanila sa Cathedral. Sinabi ni Julie na ito ay galing sa kabilang simbahan kung saan nadoon ang kaniyang tatay at mga kagrupo niya. Nabanggit din niyang dati iyong safehaven pero nung maoverrun ay nagboluntaryo ang kanyang tatay na maging messenger sa mga survivor na walang mapuntahan. Hindi niya mabisita ang kanyang tatay dahil nagsimula ng dumating ang mga pulis sa Cathedral. Nagalok ng tulong sina James na irescue nila ang tatay ni Julie kasama si Mel at pumayag naman ito. Pumunta sina Jean, James at Anton kay Mel kasama si Julie upang ipaalam ang gagawing rescue operation para sa kanyang tatay. Saktong papunta narin si Mel sa aming room kaya nataon na nagkita sila agad. Nang masabi nila ang plano, sinabi ni Mel na gumagana parin ang kanyang pagkapulis kahit may apocalypse na. Nang malaman ito ni Julie, nagalit siya dahil inakala niyang pareparehas ang ugali ng mga pulis. Nang naexplain ng tatlo ang sitwasyon kay Julie, kumalma ito. Bumalik na ang tatlo sa room habang sina Mel at Julie ay lumabas muna ng eskwelahan. "Chapter 9 : Human Walker" Madaling araw na ng ginising sina James, Anton, Jean at Justin nina Mel at Julie mula sa pagkakatulog , senyales na aalis na sila upang irescue ang tatay ni Julie. Nagpaiwan sa room sina Aria , Eli , Joy at Kyla sa room. Naglakad lamang ang grupo nila Mel dahil malapit lamang ang lugar na pupuntahan nila. Sina James, Anton, Jean , Justin , Mel at Julie naman ay nakarating na sa Barasoain (isa pang simbahan na nakadestino sa bulacan). Nagulat ang lahat nang mas naging marami ang mga zombies kumpara noon. Nakita nila ang kotse na nabangga sa isang poste at naisip nila na iyon ang dahilan ng pagkaoverrun lalo ng lugar. Nagsuggest si Jean na magplano muna at pumasok muna sa isang cake shop para doon magplano. Nang sinubukan nina James at Jean na pumasok sa storage room ng lugar, nakalock ito. Sinubukan nila itong buksan at napagalaman na nasa loob nito ay ang kanilang mga kaklase na sina Shane at Tricia. Nagkwento sila kung bakit at paano sila napunta sa cake shop na ito. Nagkwento rin sila James tungkol sa kanilang storya. Naghanda na ang lahat para reskyuhin ang tatay ni Julie. Sina Mel, Justin, Anton at Shane ang magkakasama habang sina Julie, James, Jean at Tricia naman sa kabila. Nagsimula na silang pumatay ng zombies. Pagpasok nila ng simbahan, puro zombies din ang laman. Pagakyat nila ng Radio room, natagpuan nilang patay na ang tatay ni Julie at may nakasulat sa pader na ''" Patawarin mo kami diyos ko". ''Umalis na muna sina Mel at Julie para mahimasmasan. Sinubukan nina Anton na paganahin ang radyo at ito ay gumana naman. Nagbroadcast siya at sinabi sa lahat ng makakarinig nilang kaklase na buhay sila at nasa cathedral church sila. Matapos nito, nahimasmasan narin si Julie at sila ay nagdesisyon na bumalik na sa Cathedral. Mula sa room kung nasaan sina Vanessa, Kyla , Joy at Charles, nakita nila na paparating ang grupo nila Mel. Sinalubong nila ito at saka sila sumakay ng bus lahat. Binalita ni Kyla sa kanyang mga kaklase na nakuha sina Eli at Aria ng mga pulis na kinamumuhian ni Julie. Nang tinanong nila si Mel kung saan na sila pupunta, lakas loob niyang sinabi na sila ay pupunta ng Kapitolyo. "Chapter 10: Ang Nakaraan" Nagising si Joy habang nasa biyahe. Habang naguusap biglang napapreno si Mel. Naubusan daw sila ng gas. Bumaba sina Julie, Mel, Anton at Justin upang tingnan ang gas leak na sinasabi ni Kyla. Nang makita ang kundisyon ng bus, napagdesisyunan nila na maglakad nalang papuntang kapitolyo. Papalapit na sila ng kapitolyo nang makakita sila ng isang kotseng humaharurot. Nakita nila na ito ay nagpabangga sa isa sa mga poste na nagsanhi ng isang pagsabog na napansin ng mga zombies sa paligid. Nang makarating ang grupo sa pintuan sa harap ng lugar, nagtaka si Julie kay Mel dahil kumatok ito. Tinanong niya si Mel pero nahinto ito ng nakita nila sina Jared at Jude at pinatulog sila. "Chapter 11: Huling Paalam" Habang nagsasalita si Philip, unti unting tumatakas si Philip na parang may ginawa siyang kakaiba. Nakita nila James ang grupo nina Mel na nasa likuran at mukang nagbabalak si Mel na atakihin si Philip sa likod. Nang natulak ni Mel si Philip, natumba ito sa sahig at saka nag away ang dalawa. Habang nagaaway ang dalawa, nagulat ang lahat ng sumigaw si Vanessa na malapit sa labasan ng kapitolyo. Nakita nila si Vanessa na nakagat ng mga zombies. Tumakbo si Vanessa sa gulat, binalak ni Charles na habulin siya ngunit naabutan siya ng mga zombies na papasok ng lugar at siya ay nakain ng mga ito. Walang nagawa ang lahat kung hindi umakyat nalang sa second floor ng lugar at magtago sa isang room. Napagalamang binuksan ni Jude ang pintuan para ipaoverrun ang lugar. Sa loob ng room, sinuntok ng maraming beses ni Mel si Philip habang tinatanong ito kung ano ang ginawa niya sa lugar. Tumatawa lamang si Philip at sinabing mamatay na daw silang lahat. Naputol ang tensyon ng biglang sinaksak ni Aria si Philip sa ulo na nagsanhi ng pagkamatay nito at nagsanhi ng pagkagulat ng lahat Nagplano ang lahat kung papaano sila makakatakas sa lugar. Ang napagdesisyunang plano ay tumakbo sila palabas ng lugar dahil malapit lamang ito mula sa pinagtataguan nilang room. Nasa labas rin ang kotse na sinabi ni Jared sa sulat na binigay niya kay James at ito ang gagamitin nilang pangtakas ng lugar. Nabanggit ni Tricia kung nasaan si Eli, sabi ni Aria ay nasa president's room ito. Sinabi ni Mel na sila ni Jared ang bahala sa kanya habang sila ay tuloy lang sa naunang plano. Nagbilin si Mel kay Julie. Pagkatapos nito nagsimula na silang tumakbo. Nagtulong tulong ang grupo upang makalabas silang lahat ng ligtas. Nang makalabas na sila at papalapit na sana sila sa kotse na tinutukoy ni Jared sa sulat, nagulat ang lahat ng nakarinig sila ng putok ng baril. Napahinto ng lahat ng nakita nila si Shane na nadapa. Nakita nilang lahat na nabaril si Shane sa ulo.Umiyak ang lahat pero pinatakbo agad sila ni Julie dahil may kalaban pa sa harap. Nagpapalitan ng putok sina Julie at Jude. Hindi namalayan ni Jude na nasa likod na ang mga zombies na ikinasanhi ng pagkamatay nito.Bumalik na si Julie sa grupo nina James sa kotse. Habang umiiyak ang lahat sa pagkamatay ni Shane, kinausap ni James si Julie at sinabing wala pa sina Mel at Jared. Papalapit na ang mga zombies at nagpapanic na ang lahat hanggang sa pinaandar ito ni Julie. Binagalan ni Julie ang paandar ng kotse, nagbabakasakaling buhay pa ang dalawa. Nang mawalan ng pagasa si Julie, nakita nila Anton si Jared na kumakaway pinapasok nila ito sa loob ng kotse. Habang nasa kotse, tinanong nila kung nasaan sina Eli at Mel, hindi sumagot si Jared. Umiyak ang lahat sa mga nangyari. Malayo na sila sa kapitolyo nang bigla itong sumabog. Pinaliwanag ni Jared ang mga nangyari. "Chapter 12: Huling Sulyap" Sa kasalukuyan, narinig nila Julie ang pagsabog ng kapitolyo. Pinaliwanag ni Jared ang ginawa ni Mel at ang pagbibilin niya kay Jared na protektahan ang naiwan niyang grupo. Umalis na ang grupo sa bulacan. "Chapter 22: Remains" Sa flashback ni Nina, makikita nila na paalis sina Mel at Julie nang maagang maaga palamang. Kaya agad tinanong ni Nina at Zack kung saan sila pupunta. Sinabi nila Mel na rereskyuhin nila ang tatay ni Julie sa Barasoain kaya pupunta sila sa kwarto nang mga bata para sumama sa kanila. Nagtaka si Zack kung bakit hindi nalang sila ang tumulong sa kanila. Sinabi nilang hindi pa kaya ni Zack dahil nabugbog siya nang mga pulis nang bumisita sila noong isang araw maging si Andrew ay wala rin sa kondisyon. Sa huli, wala rin silang nagawa at umalis na din sina Mel at Julie para pumunta sa mga studyante. Ilang oras matapos ang paguusap nila Mel, Julie, Andrew at Nina, may biglang nagpaputok ng baril at nagkagulo lahat. nang tumahimik na ang lahat unti unti nilang inalis ang barricade at tiningnan ang labas. Nakita nila sa ibaba na tumatakbo sina Vanessa. Charles, Kyla at si Joy na papasakay sa bus kasama ang mga nagpunta sa barasoain. Sinubukan nilang sumama pero naharangan sila nang mga zombies at napilitan silang bumalik sa kanilang room. Nakita nila sila Vanessa na papaalis na nang simbahan. Volume II "Chapter 1: A New Day" Sa flashback, ilang araw matapos umalis nang unang grupo sa bulacan ay nagpagala gala sila sa Manila. Wala silang mahanap na kahit anong supplies na siyang ikinapagod ng grupo. Maya maya ay may nahanap si Joy ngunit isa lamang itong maliit na chips na siyang pinagsalu saluhan ng mga babae sa grupo. Habang kumakain ay bigla silang may narinig na truck kaya pinatago nina Jared at Julie ang mga bata dahil hindi sila sigurado kung mabait ang grupo na papunta sa kanila. Pagkababa ng mga tao sa truck na napagalamang sina Brie, Wilson, at Bogart, sinabihan nila ang grupo na lumabas na lahat dahil nakita na nila ito. Pagkalabas ng lahat, inalok ni Brie ang grupo na tumira sa Cultural Center kung saan maraming supplies at malaki para sa lahat. Dahil narin sa stress ng grupo, agad na pumayag ang mga ito ngunit may pinaalala si Brie na dapat sundin nila ang rules niya na siyang sasabihin niya pagpunta sa lugar. Matapos nito ay sumakay na ang lahat sa truck at pumunta na papunta sa Cultural Center. Habang nasa biyahe, nagkasiyahan ang lahat at habang nagkakasaya ay inalala ni Jared si Mel dahil sa pangako na binitawan nito sa kanya. Tatlong minuto ang lumipas nang makarating na sila sa lugar, agad silang pinakain at sasabihin na lamang ni Brie ang tungkol sa kanyang rules pagkabukas. Bumulong ito at sinabing huling araw na nilang isang masayang grupo sila. "Chapter 2: Alaala" Nagkasiyahan ang lahat sa hapag kainan sa loob ng Cultural Center na pinamumunuan ni Brie. Matapos nito ay inihatid na sila ni Bogart sa kanilang matutulugan na room. Pagkahatid niya sa grupo, nagusap usap naman ang lahat tungkol kay Mel. Matapos nito ay napagisipan na ng lahat ang tungkol sa sinasabing rules ni Brie sa kanila. Nakaramdam si James ng kaba dahil masama ang kutob niya rito. Pinaalala niya rin sa lahat na ang mga kutob niya ay kadalasan ay totoo. Naputol lamang ang paguusap ng nagjoke si Anton sa grupo. Matapos nito ay napagdesisyunan ng grupo na maghiwahiwalay sa pagtulog dahil for the first time ay safe na sila. Si Anton at Justin ang magkasama, si Julie at Jared naman ay nasa sofa, si Kyla, Aria, at Tricia naman ay nasa isang movie room ng lugar, at sina James, Jean, at Joy naman ay nasa isa ring sofa. Napansin ni Jared na malungkot rin si Julie kaya tinanong niya rin ito kung bakit ito malungkot. Nabanggit ni Julie ang mga nangyari sa kanila noon, sa mga kasama niya tulad nang kanyang tatay, si Angelo, at si Mel. Inencourage din siya ni Jared ngunit sinabi niya na papano kung sila naman ang nawala pero pinaalala niya na andito lang sila sa tabi nito. Matapos ng usapan na yon ay inalala ni Julie na kaarawan na bukas ni Jared at sinabing dapat silang maghanda para rito. Matapos nito ay natulog na si Julie at inalala naman ni Jared ang pangako niya kay Mel. Killed Victims * Jude ''(Caused) * Possibly few amount of zombies. Trivia * After Aldrin's death on "Farewell", Julie is the last known living survivor of the original Cathedral Survivors.